


Der Schal

by BigLeoSis



Series: Challenges with Atori [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sick Steve, Skinny!Steve, Smut, lovemaking, pre-WWII
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Der Schal

**Der Schal**

 

Es war kalt.

Arschkalt, um es etwas genauer zu definieren.

Und ich stand an der Bushaltestelle, dick in meinen abgenutzten Parka eingemummelt und hoffte darauf, dass mein Fahrzeug bald kam. Ich hatte heute morgen verschlafen und ich hatte mich total beeilen müssen, um noch pünktlich an die Docks zu kommen.

Es war grausig gewesen, die angenehme kuschlige Wärme unseres Bettes zu verlassen, aber wir brauchten das Geld.

Dringend.

 

Steve hatte erst am Wochenende wieder einen Anfall gehabt und nur mir sehr viel Mühe hatten wir ihn überstanden. Ich war schon soweit gewesen, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, aber er hatte mich angefleht es nicht zu tun.

Kleiner sturer Mann.

Und letzte Nacht hatte er versucht, das alles wieder gut zu machen.

 

_Mich hatte ein warmes Essen erwartet, eine warme Dusche und Steve in unserem Bett._

 

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde mir trotz des eiskalten Windes warm.

 

_Steve hatte unter unseren Decken gelegen und als ich ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war, hatte er sie nur ein Stück angehoben._

_Und sein Anblick ..._

 

Gott ... ich konnte ein leichtes Lächeln bei der Erinnerung daran nicht unterdrücken und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

 

_Steve war nackt gewesen. Sein blasser perfekter Körper hob sich schemenhaft vom Bettzeug ab, seine großen blauen Augen waren auf mich fixiert und mir lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Steves Blick war so intensiv und bohrend._

_Ich war noch einen Moment unschlüssig in der Tür gestanden, ehe ein leises 'Bucky' seine Lippen verlassen hatte, und bei allem was mir heilig war, der Klang ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Leise, wimmernd, verlangend!_

 

Steve wusste genau, welche Knöpfe er bei mir drücken musste.

Und da hielten die Leute ihn für den braven von uns beiden.

Wenn die wüssten!

 

_Ich hatte den kurzen Weg zum Bett in null Komma nichts hinter mich gebracht und schlüpfte zu Steve unter die Decke. Seine Arme umfingen mich und er nahm sofort meine Lippen gefangen. Nur allzu willig presste ich mich gegen den schmalen Körper, zog ihn fest an mich, damit ja kein Platz mehr zwischen uns war._

_Steve küsste mich leidenschaftlich, knabberte an meiner Unterlippe, ehe er sich löste und mein Kinn küsste. Feuchte schnelle Küsse presste er gegen meinen Hals, ehe er weiter nach unten glitt. Zuvor drückte er mich aber noch auf den Rücken._

_Auf seinem Weg in tiefere Gebiete presste er seine Lippen auf jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte._

_Ich legte meine Finger in Steves Haar, meine Arme wurden immer länger, je weiter er sich nach unten schob. Er küsste meinen Bauch, tauchte mit seiner Zunge kurz in meinen Nabel ein und leckte dann den kleinen Pfad an Haar hinab, ehe er über die Spitze meines Glieds glitt._

_Ich versteifte mich, meine Haare krampften sich in sein Haar und ich bäumte mich ihm entgegen._

_„Steeeve ...“ kam es mahnend über meine Lippen._

_Doch mein Freund ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Er küsste meine ganze Länge nach unten, liebkoste meine Hoden, ehe er wieder nach oben küsste und mein Glied in seinen warmen Mund aufnahm._

_Ich stöhnte laut auf._

_Steve wusste was er tat und auch wenn er durch sein Asthma ein wenig eingeschränkt war._

_Er war mit seiner Zunge ziemlich geschickt und den Rest machte er mit seinen langen, unglaublich sanften Fingern wett._

_In wenigen Minuten hatte er mich da, wo er mich haben wollte und als er mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang, riss ich meine Augen auf und meine Hüfte schnellte nach oben, was Steve ein missmutiges Grummeln entlockte._

_„Steve,“ keuchte ich. „Steve bist du wahnsinnig? Komm … komm her!“_

_Er löste sich mit einem kleinen Plopp-Geräusch von meinem Glied und schob sich wieder über mich. Ich spürte, wie sich Steves eigene Erregung in meinen Bauch bohrte und ich verschloss seine Lippen mit den meinen. Küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während ich uns langsam auf die Seite rollte und Steve unter mich brachte._

_„Weißt du,“ hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen, „wenn du mich jedes Mal so entschädigst, kannst du mich öfter in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“_

_Steve lächelte matt. „Das wollen wir beide nicht oder?“_

_Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Nein, dass wollte ich nicht, es war nur ein Gedanke gewesen. Lieber hatte ich Steve gesund und lebend in meinen Armen, als solche Anfälle öfter mit ihm durchzumachen._

_Steves Hand schob sich in mein Haar und glitt sanft durch, während ich seine Schulter liebkoste._

_„Was würdest du jetzt gerne tun, Buck?“_

_Steves Stimme war leise, sanft und liebevoll. Ich sah zu ihm auf, lehnte mein Kinn auf seine Brust und sah in diese wunderbaren blauen Augen. Meine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und ich ließ meinen Finger über die feine Haut unter seinem Auge gleiten._

_Steve blinzelte nicht einmal, er schmiegte sich in die Berührung._

_„Was ich jetzt gerne tun würde? Ich würde jetzt gerne mit dir schlafen Steve … und dann, dann würde ich gerne in deinen Armen einschlafen.“_

_Der Blonde lächelte mich liebevoll an, ehe er sich unter mir hervorschob und sich dann in meine Arme schob, seinen schmalen Rücken an meine Oberkörper presste._

_Sein Hintern war genau auf der Höhe meines Penis und er glitt ohne große Mühen zwischen Steves Schenkel. Ich presste mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken, da das Gefühl ziemlich intensiv war und als Steve sich auch noch bewegte, holte ich tief Luft._

_Steve drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und schmiegte seine Wange an meine. „Bucky …“ Wieder dieser Klang in seiner Stimme, der mich alles vergessen ließ._

_Ich schob eine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel, schob ihn ein wenig nach vorn. Ich ließ sie ein wenig weiter nach oben wandern, glitt über Steves Eingang und ich lachte leise._

_Er hatte sich schon vorbereitet._

_Ich nahm mein Glied in meine Hand und brachte es in Position, ehe ich langsam in Steve einzudringen begann._

_Steves Arm wanderte nach hinten, legte sich um meinen Hals, brachte unsere Körper so noch näher zusammen._

_Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl, ihn wieder einmal auf diese Art und Weise bei mir zu wissen._

_Zu wissen, dass er alles war, was ich zum Leben brauchte._

_Und umgekehrt._

_Wir waren füreinander verloren._

_Meine Arme schlangen sich um Steves Brust, während sich unsere Lippen immer wieder berührten. Langsam drang ich immer wieder in ihn ein, bis wir beinahe gleichzeitig unseren Höhepunkt erreichten._

_Es war dieser süße Moment, in dem wir alles vergessen konnten und nur aufeinander konzentriert waren. Ich stieß in Steve, bis sein Orgasmus abgeebt war und er schwer atmend in meinen Armen lag._

_Doch jetzt musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Von einem Anfall war er weit weit weg._

_Ich zog mich vorsichtig aus Steve zurück und schmiegte mein Gesicht in die Stelle zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter. Sie fühlte sich für mich einfach immer an wie zu Hause._

_Wir blieben eine Weile so liegen, bis ich merkte, dass ich langsam einschlief._

_Ich riss mich noch einmal zusammen und löste mich von Steve. Mein Freund drehte sich um und sah mich aus warmen Augen an. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete seine Arme, sodass ich mich wieder an ihn kuscheln konnte._

_Ich legte mich an seine Seite, legte einen Arm um seine Brust, schlang ein Bein über seines, währen Steve seinen linken Arm um meinen Hals schlang und sanft durch mein Haar streichelte._

_Ich lauschte seinem Herz und es war das beruhigendste auf der Welt, dass es für mich gab._

_„Ich liebe dich Bucky,“ flüsterte er in mein Haar, ehe er seine Lippen gegen meine Stirn presste._

_Ich gab ein leises Seufzen von mir, drückte mich noch ein weniger fester an Steve und schlief dann ziemlich schnell ein._

 

Und dann hatte ich heute morgen ganz fies verschlafen.

 

Endlich kam mein Bus um die Ecke und ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, als ich meinen Namen hörte.

 

„BUCKY!“

 

Erstaunt drehte ich meinen Kopf und erkannte Steve, der die Straße entlang gelaufen kam. Als er schließlich vor mir stehen blieb, atmete er so schwer, das ich Angst hatte, dass er hier auf der Stelle ohnmächtig umfallen würde.

 

„Steve,“ sagte ich besorgt. „Steve, was machst du hier?“

 

Er holte einmal tief Luft und sah dann zu mir auf. Der Bus stand bereits da und wie es schien, wartete der Fahrer nur noch auf mich. Ich warf einen entschuldigend Blick über die Schulter.

 

„Steve, ich muss los,“ erklärte ich dem Kleineren.

 

Ich klopfte ihm auf den Arm und auch wenn es arschig von mir war, ich musste los, sonst würde ich noch mehr zu spät kommen. Der nächste Bus kam erst in einer halben Stunde. Wenn überhaupt.

 

Ich war gerade auf die erste Stufe gestiegen, als sich Steves Hand um meinen Arm schlang. Als ich mich noch einmal ihm zuwandte. Erstaunt schloss ich kurz meine Augen, als sich ein warmer Schal um meinen Hals legte.

 

„Den … den hattest du vergessen. Und es ist doch heute so kalt …“ Steve ließ meine Hand wieder los. „Pass auf dich auf!“

 

Dann trat Steve einen Schritt zurück und winkte mir zum Abschied.

Ich wickelte den dicken Schal sicher um meinen Hals, ehe ich meine Hand hob und ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück winkte.

 

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, am Abend wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Nach Hause.

Zu Steve.


End file.
